Fire and Ice: Delena Extra Scene
by Hybridlovelies
Summary: Wrote this as an extra scene to my Klaroline fic Fire and Ice. Can be read as a one shot though. Just a glimpse as to what is going on with Damon and Elena post Homecoming, during the larger story. Bit of Fluff really.


**Hi guys! Just wrote this quick One-Shot as an extra scene to my Klaus/Caroline fic Fire and Ice. I'm also a big Delena shipper and a few hints of that were peppered throughout the story. But since it was Klaus and Caroline's story, I didn't want them getting over shadowed.**

**So here's a little glimpse as to what else was going on during Fire and Ice.**

**Cheers!**

* * *

><p>Elena heard yelling down the hall. Well at least everyone who was around would be distracted as she sprang from Damon's room. The last thing she needed was to have Caroline or Bonnie or Ric see her walking out of his bedroom in the morning. They had managed to keep everything a secret for the past few weeks and she just wasn't ready to come clean quite yet.<p>

As Elena walked down the hall, she noticed the fighting was coming from Caroline's room.

"That's really none of your business Damon," Elena heard Caroline yell at him. What was none of his business?

"Elena is going to freak when she finds out about this," was Damon's reply as she reached the door. She placed her hand on it and pushed it all the way open.

"When Elena finds out about what?" She said.

Then she saw exactly what the fighting was all about. Her jawed dropped at the site of her scantily clad best friend and naked worst enemy. Elena was speechless. Absolutely speechless. Caroline stood there looking mortified while Klaus looked as if he could care less.

"Look it's not what you think!" Caroline exclaimed at Elena's entrance.

"Really?" Damon yelled, "Cause it looks like you have been slutting around with—"

"That's enough," Klaus barked walking towards Damon. Damon stood tall towards the unspoken challenge.

Elena tugged on Damon's arm. She saw the fury in Klaus's eyes and didn't particularly feel like watching Damon get beat up by a very naked Klaus. "Come on Damon, let's sort this out later. With less nakedness." She tugged on him again pulled him from the room.

She held onto his arm all the way back to his room and shut the door behind them.

"Can you believe that?" Damon asked her.

"No, I definitely cannot," she replied still feeling a little shocked.

"We can't fucking trust anyone anymore! First Stefan, then wolfboy, now Caroline. Klaus is just gonna break us down one by one."

"You really think that's what was happening? Klaus just trying to get Caroline on his side and split us up?"

"Well is Barbie really that stupid to fall for someone like that?"

"Caroline is not stupid." Elena said narrowing her glance at him.

"Well she wasn't compelled. We've been taking vervain."

Elena shrugged. "Maybe she likes him."

"Yeah, right." Damon said flopping back into the easy chair in the corner of his room. Elena walked over and sat down on the arm.

"I'll talk to her, find out what's going on."

"After all the shit he's put us through…"

"I know. I'll figure it out."

Damon stood up from the chair again. He was feeling restless and angry. Elena grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back toward her.

"Hey. I'm sure Caroline will have a good explanation."

"I don't need this right now."

Elena looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Elena I know she's your friend, but Caroline's had some sketchy behavior in the past. If something's going on with her and I have to—"

"Don't," Elena snapped, "don't even go there Damon."

Elena was tired of this line of conversation. She got off the chair and walked briskly out of his room. She hated when Damon said things like that. She decided to head downstairs and wait to ambush Caroline whenever she made an appearance.

Damon watched Elena leave his room. He rolled his eyes and walked back towards this window. Elena just didn't understand sometimes. He looked down and saw the evil hybrid bastard walking out and down the driveway. Good fucking riddance. He couldn't wait to be rid of him. All the damned original had done was cause them all pain and agony since the day he arrived. And now if Caroline was getting involved with him, that would only further complicate things.

Yes he did care about Caroline. A little bit. Not much. But she was Elena's friend and she did help take care of Elena. Yes vampire Barbie was annoying, but he didn't really want to have to kill her. Especially because it would piss Elena off. She had finally come around to him. He now had Elena's affections and he didn't know how long that would last. He never knew if Stefan would rolling back to town at any minute and Elena would go running right back into his arms.

But she wouldn't do that. All throughout the summer, all these last weeks, he hadn't pushed her once. He'd let her grieve for his brother and try to find him and save him while Damon stood by and watched and did his best to protect her. But in the end it was Elena that said to "let go". She had chosen him. She had given him her love.

Damon shook his head. He didn't want to think about any of that. He turned from his window and made his way downstairs. A nice bag of blood would help him clear his head. As he rounded the corner, he heard Caroline and Elena talking.

"You wouldn't be trying to sneak out would you?" He heard Elena call out to Caroline.

"No, not at all. Just in a hurry. Getting a late start and all," the blonde vampire replied. Damon decided to stick around. He wanted to hear the conversation. He would be the judge of where Caroline's loyalties were these days.

"Mhmm," Elena said, "Anything you want to talk about before you leave?"

"No," Caroline squeaked. Damon snorted. She was chickening out.

"Ok then, I'll start. Klaus."

"Yeah," she said.

"Yeah." Elena repeated. "How long has this been going on?"

"Not long. This was the first time."

"Is there going to be a second time?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Maybe?" Elena raised her voice ever so slightly.

"I don't know Elena! I haven't had a lot of time to think about it. Everything has been happening so fast. I was hoping to figure it out for myself before I told you and Bonnie about everything."

Damon frowned. That line sounded familiar. He recalled Elena saying something similar to him just a few weeks ago.

"Caroline, you're my friend and normally I trust you. But this? What are you thinking Caroline?"

"I don't know! I don't know."

"You keep saying that."

"Because I don't Elena!" Caroline yelled. There was an awkward pause in the conversation. Damon waited silently for them to continue.

Caroline took a deep breath and let it out. "Look," she began, "I don't know how this all happened. I guess just since I've been spending all this time with him lately I've gotten to know another side of him. This side that he doesn't let anyone else see."

"But Caroline," Elena replied, "he's done so many terrible things. He's tried to kill all of us more than once. He killed me and Jenna. It's his fault Stefan is gone and this town is at war. How can you ignore that?"

"I don't ignore it, but it's not like he's beyond forgiveness. "Look at Damon and all the terrible stuff _he's_ done," Damon frowned at the mention of his name, "He tried to kill me multiple times. He killed Jeremy and Lexie and Alaric. Not to mention dozens of other innocent people. He's caused you plenty of pain. But you still care about him."

"Yeah but that's different," Elena shook her head.

"How Elena? How is that different?"

Damon's ears pricked. He also wanted to know how it was different. Or at least how Elena thought it was different. He didn't take to kindly to being compared to Klaus. "Because Damon actually tries to be good on occasion and make up for the stupid things he's done."

Well that was a rather back-handed compliment.

"And who's to say Klaus doesn't want the same thing? How well do we really know him?"

Damon heard Elena exhale loudly. He knew that sound. It was the sound she always made when she knew that she had lost an argument and didn't want to admit it. He could imagine her standing there with her arms folded across her chest.

"Caroline do you really like him?" Elena asked after a long pause.

"Elena, there's something there. I don't know what, but I can't help feeling something."

"Just please be careful. I don't trust him at all, but I don't want you to feel like you have to hide this from me."

"Thank you." He could feel the tension leaving the conversation.

"And don't worry, I'll talk to Damon. He'll stay out of it too." _Like hell he would!_

"Thanks, and could we maybe wait to tell Bonnie and anyone else. Like I said I really want to figure out what's going on before going public."

"Sure," Elena nodded, "Just please be super careful. I don't want you getting hurt. Physically or emotionally."

With those closing remarks, Damon heard the front door open and shut. Caroline was gone.

"Ok you can come out now, I know you were listening," Elena called. Damon straightened up. Damn it. He was caught.

He walked into the living room and non-guiltily headed towards the bar. "Actually I just caught the end."

"Uh huh," Elena said walking over to him, casting him a skeptical look.

"So I guess Caroline's actually likes the evil bastard," he muttered, pulling out a glass and setting it on the bar.

"I guess so," Elena said wrapping her arms around Damon's waist. He turned his face towards her and cocked his head. She reached up on her tiptoes and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked, not entirely angry at this display of affection.

"Letting you know that I love you." She replied simply.

Damon still wasn't used to all this. To hearing her say those words to him. He turned and cupped her face in his hands.

"You can't manipulate me into staying out of their relationship," he smiled at her. He was on to her game.

Elena shook her head back and forth. "That's not what I'm doing," she said, "I know you heard our conversation. And I just want you to know that I love you, in spite of all the things you do."

Damon looked into her brown eyes. God they were beautiful. The way she looked at him right now, the words she said, he wished he could bottle them up and keep them forever.

"You know that everything I do, I do it for you. To keep you safe. To keep you alive."

Elena nodded. "I know. I wish you wouldn't sometimes, but I understand and I love you anyways." She reached up and kissed him again, letting her lips linger on his a bit longer. "I think that's what Caroline was trying to say about Klaus. So that's why I think we should stay out of it. I know how it feels."

Damon groaned playfully and separated from her, turning back to his drink. "Fine. But I'm still keeping one eye on them."

"Fine," Elena smiled and walked back towards the stairs.

"Elena," Damon called to her. She turned around and looked at him. He smiled at her. "Say it again."

She returned his smile knowingly.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>As always thanks for reading and let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
